Bintang Jatuh
by ookami-yan
Summary: Hinata diminta Sakura untuk mengucapkan keinginannya pada saat bintang jatuh. Dia ragu. Tapi apakah mitos itu benar? Akankah keinginannya terpenuhi?/"Jadi bagaimana dengan Sabaku itu?"/"Aku ingin Naruto jadi kekasihku"/"Sebulan belakangan ini aku mendekati Naruto untuk menjadi comblangmu. Ta-tapi, justru aku yang jatuh cinta padanya."/ COMPLETE/ R&R, please?
1. Chapter 1

**BINTANG JATUH  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Presented by ookami**

_**Warning!** AU and standard applied_

_._

_._

**Summary:** _Hinata diminta Sakura untuk mengucapkan keinginannya pada saat bintang jatuh. Dia ragu. Tapi apakah mitos itu benar? Akankah keinginannya terpenuhi?/"Jadi bagaimana dengan Sabaku itu?"/"Aku ingin Naruto jadi kekasihku"/"Sebulan belakangan ini aku mendekati Naruto untuk menjadi comblangmu. Ta-tapi, justru aku yang jatuh cinta padanya."_

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Semester Ketiga<strong>_

"Mau cokelat, Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura menyodorkan sebatang cokelat. Hinata menatapnya terdiam sambil diliputi dengan hati curiga.

Sakura memang sahabat Hinata, bahkan satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya hingga sekarang ketiga usianya sudah mendekati 20 tahun. Tapi kalau Sakura sampai mau menipiskan dompetnya untuk sebatang cokelat yang dikenali Hinata sebagai cokelat mahal dan alasannya hanya untuk menyenangkannya, bukankah sudah sepatutnya Hinata merasa curiga?

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kapan sih kau berhenti mencurigai orang lain, Hinata-_chan_?" seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Sakura terkekeh.

Hinata terpaksa menerima cokelat yang disodorkan Sakura sambil mengumpat _paranoid_-nya yang sepertinya enggan disembuhkan. Dia sendiri rasanya sampai bosan untuk menghilangkannya, tapi selalu saja ada pengalaman buruk yang membuat _paranoid_-nya itu kambuh.

Hinata memang memiliki cacat bawaan yang membuatnya minder dan rendah diri, sehingga bila ada orang yang baik padanya akan dianggapnya bahwa kebaikan itu hanya berdasarkan belas kasihan saja. Apalagi memang dia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan oleh kerabatnya.

Untunglah Sakura mampu memahami kejiwaannya yang sedikit kurang stabil, sehingga meskipun sudah sering berhadapan dengan _paranoid_ Hinata, persahabatan mereka tetap awet dari SMA sampai sekarang ketika mereka berada di Universitas yang sama.

Tanpa suara, Sakura ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Matanya menerawang menatap langit malam yang kebetulan memang sedang bertabur bintang. Hinata ikut menengadah, memandangi bintang yang berkelipan.

Kesunyian malam itu benar-benar terasa bagi Hinata. Oleh karena itu, desahan panjang yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura dapat tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih asyik menatap langit malam. Di bawah lampu teras yang temaram, wajah Sakura malah terlihat tampak begitu memukau. Kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus tampak bercahaya dan nampaklah garis-garis keceriaan di sana. Begitu pula dengan surai merah mudanya.

Iri sekali rasanya Hinata melihat surai tersebut. Sayang sekali, meskipun Hinata memiliki warna rambut yang sama anehnya dengan Sakura, tapi miliknya terlalu gelap. Berwarna indigo. Jauh dari kesan ceria dan semangat. Berbeda dengan yang dimiliki Sakura, yang seringkali mampu membuat orang berpaling kagum memandang hanya dengan kilauan rambutnya saja.

Ketika Hinata tengah asyik menatapnya, Sakura menoleh tiba-tiba. Tersergap rasa malu, Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap langit.

"Indah sekali bintang-bintang itu ya, Hinata-_chan_?" ucap Sakura.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil tetap menatap taburan bintang yang awalnya menjadi alasan kuat kenapa sekarang dia berada di teras rumahnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Sabaku itu?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" sahut Hinata sambil menatap Sakura bingung.

"Hihihi... kau ini!" Sakura terkikik, "benar-benar tidak peduli atau bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata balik, "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tch! kau ini! Sudah kubilang kan dia terlihat memperhatikanmu terus," lanjutnya dengan gemas.

"Oh" sahut Hinata paham, "itu kan menurutmu saja! Memangnya dia bilang sedang memperhatikanku?"

"Tapi, aku memang sering melihatnya..."

Belum selesai Sakura dengan kalimatnya tapi sudah dipotong oleh Hinata, "sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_! Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu. Nanti hanya membuatku ke-PD-an saja, belum tentu itu benar, kan!?"

"Huh, kau ini!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengerucutnya bibirnya. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Hanya menambah kesan imut pikirnya.

Kembali hening diantara mereka.

'_Sabaku Gaara' _pikir Hinata larut dalam sebuah nama. Hinata tidak begitu kenal dengan pemuda itu, mereka berbeda kampus. Sakura lah yang berteman dengannya. Hinata memang sering bertatap muka dengannya, tapi tidak pernah ada interaksi antar keduanya.

Hinata terlalu minder untuk ikut bergaul dengan teman-teman Sakura yang lain. Pemuda itu jelas bukan pemuda biasa. Dia pewaris perusahaan besar milik keluarganya, idola bagi gadis-gadis kampus dan jelas hidup dilevel yang berbeda jauh Hinata.

Mana mungkin Hinata berani berpikir seorang pewaris Sabaku memperhatikan dirinya yang hanya seorang gadis cacat. Dan daripada nanti hanya memberikan harapan kosong belaka maka dia harus segera membuat Sakura berhenti membahas masalah 'Sabaku' ini.

"Eh, cepat ucapkan keinginanmu, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah! Ada bintang jatuh!" serunya lagi dengan semangat.

"Kata orang, bila kita mengucapkan keinginan kita pada saat bintang jatuh, keinginan itu akan terkabul."

"Ah, itu cuma mitos, Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata hanya tertawa.

"Eh, tidak percaya? Coba saja buktikan sendiri," ucapnya Sakura setengah merajuk, "asal tahu saja, ya! Sejak kecil keinginanku selalu terpenuhi karena aku mengucapkannya pada saat bintang jatuh."

"Iya deh, percaya," sahut Hinata masih tanpa minat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat ucapkan keinginan kita sekarang, ya! Satu... dua... tiga..."

"Aku ingin Naruto jadi kekasihku," ucap Hinata terang-terangan.

Hinata tahu bahwa keinginan yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah keinginan yang mustahil untuk dipenuhi. Tapi dia memang sengaja mengucapkannya untuk membuat Sakura gusar. Dan benar saja, gadis manis itu menoleh kearah Hinata dengan roman terkejut.

"Kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata-_chan_?" diluar dugaannya, ternyata Sakura menganggap serius ucapannya.

Dalam hati Hinata hanya tertawa miris. Bagaimana mungkin gadis cacat sepertinya berani jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Cowok tampan berkulit tan dan bermata biru cemerlang yang seakan-akan memang sengaja diciptakan Tuhan untuk dikagumi itu? Paling-paling hanya dapat memilikinya didalam mimpi pikir Hinata.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Aku bisa membantumu kalau tahu dari dulu kau menyukainya. Dan aku juga tidak perlu menggodamu dengan Sabaku itu, kan?"

"Oh, ya? Dengan cara apa? Membuat Naruto kasihan padaku?" sahut Hinata sinis tanpa berniat menyakiti hati Sakura. Lagi. _Paranoid_-nya kambuh lagi rupanya.

"Hinata... Hinata...! sekali saja kau berpikiran positif, kenapa sih? Tidak semua orang menilai orang lain dari bentuk fisik saja, siapa tahu Naruto menyukai kecerdasanmu! Bakat menulismu, misalnya. Zaman sekarang kan cowok lebih memilih gadis yang pintar dan berbakat. Iya, tidak?" ceocos Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Seandainya kakiku tidak cacat dan jalanku tidak timpang begini, mungkin aku masih berani berharap. Tapi..."

"Hinata-_chan_, kau itu cantik. Manis. Baik hati. Berbakat. Cuma cowok bodoh yang menolak menjadi kekasihmu."

'_Sakura memang paling pandai membesar-besarkan hatiku_' pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum miris. Diakuinya, kata-kata Sakura sedikit menghiburnya, meskipun ketika dia melirik tungkai kakinya yang panjang sebelah, masih ada kekecewaan yang tersisa disudut hatinya. _'Seandainya aku sempurna, Sakura-chan..._'

Hinata kerap kali merasa getir bila harus berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang. Meskipun tidak ada orang yang terang-terangan mengejeknya, tapi dia tahu mereka menertawakannya.

"Jangan pesimis, Hinata-_chan_. Aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga sampai Naruto menjadi milikmu," ucap Sakura lembut, meyakinkan Hinata dengan ketulusannya.

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Semester Ketiga. Satu bulan kemudian...**_

Langit malam berkelip bintang. Lagi-lagi Hinata menghabiskan malamnya bersama Sakura sambil kembali menatap langit malam. Tepat seperti sebulan yang lalu. Tapi tak seperti biasa, Sakura terlihat bingung dan cemas.

"Tumben gadis cerewet sepertimu lupa berkicau!" ledek Hinata menanggapi kebekuan Sakura. Lagi-lagi tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura tidak menanggapi gurauannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Sikap diamnya Sakura membuat Hinata penasaran. Apalagi ketika Sakura mendesah panjang seperti orang banyak pikiran dengan mata menerawang ke langit, menatap ribuan bintang di langit yang berkelap-kelip seperti sengaja untuk minta diperhatikan.

"Hinata-_chan, _ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ya?" ketika Hinata menatap wajahnya yang kuyu, Sakura tampak terlihat gugup. Dia menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Untuk menghilangkan kegalauan hatinya sebelum menjawab lagi.

"Ini soal Naruto."

"Naruto?"

Tanpa bisa menahan, debaran-debaran manis tiba-tiba telah memenuhi rongga dada Hinata sekejap tanpa diminta. Jatuh cintakah dirinya pada cowok itu sampai-sampai hanya mendengar namanya saja membuat hatinya tidak keruan seperti ini?

Padahal sebulan yang lalu, ketika dia mengucapkan keinginannya yang tidak masuk akal itu di bawah gemerlap bintang, perasaan semacam ini belum dirasakannya. Baru sejak saat itulah dia menjadi lebih sering memikirkan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura lirih hampir tak terdengar.

Suara lesu Sakura menghempaskannya dari lamunan sejenak tentang perasaannya.

Hinata langsung mencium gelagat adanya kabar buruk yang akan disampaikan Sakura. Naruto menolaknya. Ya, pasti Naruto menolaknya! Sebagai comblang, Sakura telah gagal total. Itulah sebabnya dia terlihat begitu lesu dan gelisah hari ini pikir Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_! Sejak semula aku memang tidak percaya bahwa keinginan yang diucapkan saat bintang jatuh bisa terkabul. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita, bukannya bintang jatuh. Jadi bukan salahmu kalau Naruto tidak tertarik padaku."

Diusapnya lembut bahu Sakura. Diluar dugaan, gadis itu justru terisak mendengar kata-kata terakhir Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_... ma-maafkan aku," ucapnya terbata.

Isaknya semakin kuat. Hinata mendekap tubuh langsing gadis itu dengan niat menenangkannya. Tapi Sakura malah tidak mau berhenti menangis. Baru setelah airmatanya kering ia berhenti menangis dan menatap Hinata dengan bola mata _emerald_-nya yang berlinang airmata.

"Sebulan belakangan ini aku mendekati Naruto untuk menjadi comblangmu. Ta-tapi... justru aku yang jatuh cinta padanya. Naruto sendiri mengaku kalau dia juga tertarik padaku dan se-semalam kami jadian."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan sangat perlahan oleh Sakura terdengar seperti gelegar petir di telinga Hinata.

Hinata diam terpaku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ditatapnya wajah cantik sahabatnya dengan tatapan kosong, serupa dengan hati dan jiwanya yang hampa. Terjadi lagi pikirnya. Lagi-lagi. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada setitik airmata pun yang membasahi wajahnya.

Dengan ketegaran hati yang coba dipaksakan, dipandanginya rembulan yang berganti wajah di angkasa. Di balik kabut kelabu, rembulan berubah wajah menjadi sepotong wajah kuyu. Yang menurut Hinata itu adalah wajah pecundang yang terpaksa menelan pahitnya sebuah kekalahan. Dan akhirnya Hinata tersenyum sendiri. Miris. _'Kapankah kebahagian sudi mampir dalam kehidupannya?'_

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, please?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**BINTANG JATUH  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Presented by ookami**

_**Warning!** AU and standard applied_

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Akhir Semester Satu<strong>_

"Cepat sedikit jalannya, Gaara-_chan_!"

"_Shut up_, _Baka_!" desis Gaara kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan memimpin tepat di depannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix itu, atau kupatahkan lehermu sekarang juga!" tambahnya lagi dengan mata menyipit.

Naruto terkekeh ketika menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Gaara sedang mengancamnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Habisnya kau ini sudah kubilang cepat dari tadi malah bertambah santai jalannya. Kasian kan Ino-_chan_ dan yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Bukan urusanku, yang sedang ditunggu itu kau," ucap Gaara dengan tampang bosannya.

Siapa lagi si 'Ino-_chan_' itu pikir Gaara. Sejak mereka berstatus mahasiswa. Setiap minggu pasti ada saja gadis baru dari kampus berbeda yang akan diperkenalkan oleh sahabat kuningnya itu kepada Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain. Biasanya Gaara tidak pernah berminat ikut. Membuang waktu pikirnya.

Tapi sialnya kali ini dia diseret paksa oleh Naruto karena kebetulan sekali hari ini teman-teman yang biasanya dengan senang hati mengikuti 'acara' Naruto berhalangan ikut dan sudah memiliki agenda sendiri. Malangnya hanya Gaara yang kebetulan sedang lenggang karena kelas yang diambilnya hari ini sudah selesai.

"Ayolah, Gaara! Hanya kali ini saja. Kalau saja si_ teme_ dan si tukang tidur itu tidak sedang ada kelas, sudah pasti mereka yang kuseret," rengek Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Ck! Kenapa tidak kau telpon saja Kiba. Suruh dia ke kampus."

"Tidak bisa," sahut Naruto cepat, "dia sedang keluar kota dengan Hana-_nee_."

Gaara mendecak dalam hati. Benar-benar membosankan pikirnya. Sahabat SMA-nya itu memang sedang demam-demamnya dengan dunia kampus. Bukan karena perkuliahannya tapi karena gadis-gadisnya. Maklumlah, SMA mereka khusus laki-laki jadi dulunya jarang bertemu gadis. Jadi ketika mulai kuliah dan masuk kampus, itu seperti surga dunia bagi Naruto. Karena tentu saja Universitas yang besar, kampus yang berbagai macam, dan itu sudah pasti diisi tidak hanya para pemuda, tapi juga gadis-gadis dengan berbagai macam tipe dan umur.

"Kali ini dari mana?" tanya Gaara tanpa minat.

"Fakultas Seni."

"Sai, eh!?" Gaara menaikkan alisnya.

Naruto menyengir. "Iya, temannya Sai. Tapi temannya ini juga akan membawa teman-temannya dari kampus lain. Ku dengar ada yang dari Fakultas Kedokteran. Hebatkan? Kalau aku bisa dapat tipe yang seperti itu dan bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah. Sudah pasti ibuku bahagia tak terkira. Hahaha..." cerocos Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Mimpi saja kau, sana!" celetuk Gaara

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Gaara terdiam. Seakan terhipnotis mendengar suara lembut yang mengalir dari bibir mungil tipis seorang gadis yang berdiri 5 meter di hadapan mereka.

"Eh, Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah selesai?" sahut gadis bersurai merah muda yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya.

Gaara tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak. Dia sekarang tidak bisa mendengar apapun saat ini. Dia terlalu fokus dengan gadis yang tadi mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya suara termerdu yang pernah didengarnya.

Gadis itu mungil. Berambut panjang dan berwarna gelap aneh. Warna apa itu pikirnya. Indigo kah? Dia terlihat bicara sambil menunduk. Wajahnya agak tertutupi oleh poninya yang hampir mencapai mata. Tapi rona merah di pipinya dapat dilihat jelas oleh Gaara. Dan itu terlihat sangat... '_sangat apa ya?_' pikirnya. Gaara merasa kesusahan mendefinisikannya. Dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis yang dipanggil Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah meraka dan segera menarik tangan si gadis indigo menjauh dari mereka.

Merasa tidak rela gadis itu menjauh darinya, Gaara tanpa sadar berdiri seakan ingin menyusul gadis itu. Baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba dia terkesiap.

Kenapa dengan cara jalan gadis itu? Dia terlihat berjalan timpang. Ada apa dengan kakinya?

"Itu tadi Hinata Hyuuga. Sahabatnya Sakura sejak SMA. Teman SMA ku juga. Dia kuliah di Fakultas Sastra," sahut Ino, gadis _blonde_ yang dikenalkan Sai pada mereka tadi.

Rupanya Naruto menanyakan pada Ino perihal si gadis surai indigo.

"Kenapa dengan cara jalannya?" tanya Naruto lagi, "apa dia habis kecelakaan?"

"Itu bukan karena kecelakaan" sahut Ino dengan tersenyum miris, "tapi memang bawaan dari lahir."

Gaara diam saja dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Dia sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi dengan pertemuan itu. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis yang disebut Ino bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dalam pikirannya hanya bergema satu kalimat. _Gadis itu cacat.  
><em>

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Semester Ketiga<strong>_

Lagi dan lagi. Gaara kembali membuang waktu kosongnya duduk di dalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang kampus Sastra. Kembali dia menatap ke arah gerbang sambil menghisap rokok dan menghembuskannya ke luar jendela mobil yang sengaja dia buka.

Beberapa menit lagi pikirnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, objek yang dinantinya muncul. Gadis itu tengah berjalan keluar gerbang kampus menuju jalan umum Universitas mereka.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadis itu. Masih tetap sama. Tampil sederhana dengan sweaternya, kali ini berwarna putih. Manis menurut Gaara. Meskipun dia lebih senang dengan warna hari kemarin, ungu muda.

Gadis itu terlihat sempurna dimata Gaara, kecuali... tentu saja sama dengan pendapat orang lain. Ya, gadis itu terlihat sempurna dengan kecantikan alami dan bakat menulisnya, kecuali kondisi cacat fisiknya. Dan itu seperti tamparan keras bagi Gaara yang tengah melamunkan betapa menariknya rona merah yang kadang muncul di pipi gadis itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sudah hampir setahun ini dia memperhatikan gadis itu. Merelakan waktu kosongnya dan tanpa mengeluh duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk menanti gadis itu di depan gerbang kampusnya ataupun berkeliling kampus Sastra hanya untuk bisa menatapnya dari dekat.

Seringkali dia mencoba menyapa si gadis. Tapi tiap kali mereka berpapasan ataupun bertatapan, gadis itu pasti lebih memilih menunduk menghindari dan menjauhinya. Semenakutkan itukah Gaara bagi Hinata? Atau gadis itu minder bicara dengannya karena fisiknya? _Shit!_ pikir Gaara. Itulah masalahnya. Fisik gadis itu. Seperti menjadi sekat di antara mereka. Dia merasa benar-benar menjadi pria terbrengsek sedunia hanya dengan memikirkan masalah itu. Karena hal itulah yang selama ini menjadi momok baginya, menjadi 'alarm' yang berbunyi memekakkan di telinganya ketika dia berniat mendekati gadis itu untuk lebih mengenalnya.

Jujur. Gaara hanya pria biasa. Keadaan fisik gadis itu jelas menjadi masalah baginya. Dia tidak akan berpura-pura menganggap bahwa dia adalah pria baik hati yang bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sedang 'jatuh cinta' pada seorang gadis cacat. Dia sadar posisinya, dia putra mahkota bagi ayahnya, dia tahu bahwa dalam beberapa tahun mendatang dialah yang akan tampil dipublik menggantikan ayahnya. Otomatis citra sangat penting disini. Meskipun perilaku berandalnya saat SMA kerap kali membuat orangtuanya murka. Tapi keputusan Gaara untuk menerima tawaran menjadi penerus dapat menghapuskan semua celanya dimasa remaja.

Membayangkan dia yang nantinya akan sering tampil dipublik sebagai penerus, bersanding dengan seorang gadis cacat fisik.

"_Shit_!" kembali Gaara mengumpat. Hanya saja kali ini lengkap dengan lisannya.

'_Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Brengsek!?'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Dilihatnya Hinata sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk dia berdiam di sana lebih lama lagi. Dinyalakan mesin mobil dan segera diiringinya bus di depannya yang sedang berjalan membawa si gadis indigo.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Semester Ketiga. Satu bulan kemudian...<strong>_

Gaara berjalan tergesa menyusuri koridor lantai 2 di kampus Sastra. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat menatapnya heran dan penasaran. Tentu saja mereka bingung. Untuk apa seorang yang seterkenal Sabaku yang notabene seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi sedang berkeliaran di kampus mereka dengan tampang murka dan terlihat mencari seseorang.

Bukan murka sebenarnya, tapi khawatir. Gaara sedang mencari gadis indigo-nya. Kalau dalam kondisi biasa, dia tidak akan melakukan ini. Seperti orang bodoh berkeliaran di kampus orang lain dengan tampang galau. Tapi sejak mendengar isakan Sakura tadi pagi ketika mereka sedang makan di kantin kampus kedokteran, karena dengan seenaknya kembali Naruto menyeretnya untuk menemui pacar barunya itu, Gaara langsung seperti orang linglung.

Singkat cerita, isakan Sakura disebabkan karena sesuatu seperti '_janji yang tidak bisa ditepati_' oleh Sakura kepada Hinata. Berhubungan dengan 'bintang jatuh', 'permohonan', dan apalah itu yang tidak sempat diperhatikan Gaara. Yang jelas menurut Sakura, karena kejadian itu dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan Hinata, dan mungkin gadis itu sekarang sedang sedih, terpukul dan sebagainya yang langsung membuat imajinasi Gaara berkhayal macam-macam. Kalau Sakura saja sampai terisak, bagaimana dengan gadis rapuh itu?

Mendengar itu, tanpa membuang waktu dan tanpa dia sadari. Tiba-tiba dia sudah mendapati dirinya berlari kencang menuju kampus Hinata dan mengerahkan seluruh inderanya untuk mencari gadis itu di seluruh penjuru kampus.

Dia sudah mengetahui 10 menit yang lalu kelas Hinata sudah berakhir. Dan sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang dia tidak mendapati gadis itu, berarti Hinata belum keluar kampus pikirnya. Jadilah sekarang dia berkeliling mencarinya tanpa pikir panjang. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi gadis itu sampai-sampai pendek akal dan tidak memanfaatkan telepon selulernya untuk menghubungi gadis itu atau sekedar bertanya kepada Sakura untuk memastikan dimana posisi Hinata sekarang.

"Hei, Gaara!" terdengar suara menyapanya, "sedang apa kau disini?"

Dilihatnya Aburame Shino mendekat. Teman satu SMA-nya.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang," sahutnya, "kau kenal Hyuuga?"

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_. Tentu saja."

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Gaara dengan cepat. Mengabaikan cubitan kecil di dadanya mendengar Shino menyebut nama gadis itu dengan panggilan yang terdengar bahwa sepertinya mereka berdua sangat dekat_._

Cemburu.

"Kulihat tadi naik menuju atap gedung. Mencari inspirasi mungkin, ku dengar dia mulai menulis novel..."

Belum selesai kalimat Shino, Gaara sudah meninggalkannya dengan berlari kecil menaiki tangga yang menuju ke atap gedung.

.

.

Gaara berdiri diam sambil menatap punggung gadis yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas atap gedung. Gadis itu tidak terlihat sedang mencari inspirasi. Tapi lebih pada melamun sendu, sampai-sampai ketika Gaara membuka pintu atap saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

Gaara mendekat. Setengah mati dia menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh pundak mungil gadis itu. Terlihat rapuh pikirnya.

"Hyuuga..."

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

_Sial!_ umpat Gaara dalam hati. Gadis itu menatapnya balik dengan wajah terkejut horor, dan dapat dilihat jelas oleh Gaara aliran airmata di pipinya yang memerah.

"Sa-Sabaku-_san_!?" bisik Hinata gugup sambil mengusap airmata di pipinya dengan kasar dan tergesa.

"Masih ingat denganku rupanya," sahut Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Te-tentu saja ingat," sahut Hinata masih sambil terus menunduk membersihan wajahnya dari airmata dengan sweaternya, "kau temannya Sakura-_chan_, kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya teman Naruto," ucap Gaara sambil mengerakkan kakinya selangkah mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara, "a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini tempat umum, kan?" ucap Gaara kembali dengan nada datarnya.

Hinata menundukkan kembali kepalanya mendengar ucapan Gaara.

_Sialan! _rutuk Gaara dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus bicara dengan kalimat dan nada seperti itu, sudah pasti menakuti Hinata. Bukan bermaksud sebenarnya, tapi dia juga sama gugupnya dengan Hinata sekarang. Hanya saja dia pandai menutupi ekspresinya.

"Baiknya aku pergi saja. Kau bisa di sini tanpa terganggu, Sabaku-_san,_" ucap Hinata lirih masih sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan melewati Gaara menuju pintu.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan Haruno?" langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Gaara.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati Gaara sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, "maksud Sabaku-_san_?"

"Permohonan bintang jatuhmu tidak terkabul..." sahut Gaara sambil kembali melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap. Terlihat jelas dimatanya keterkejutan. Dan Gaara juga dapat memastikan melihat sedikit kemarahan dalam tatapannya. Mungkin dia menganggap Gaara terlalu ikut campur.

Hinata terlihat membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu dan marah. Kenapa sampai Sabaku mengetahui masalahnya itu pikirnya. Ada apa dengan Sakura sampai membuat seorang Sabaku ikut campur dengan masalah mereka.

Dia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya, dan membalikkan badannya berjalan kembali menuju pintu. Tapi belum sempat mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya dicekal dan ditarik memutar. Seketika pandangannya terhalangi. Dan dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya seperti terkungkung sesuatu yang hangat.

Hinata kembali terkejut. Dapat disadarinya posisinya sekarang. Tepat berada dalam pelukan Gaara. Pemuda itu memeluknya dengan kuat dan hangat. Kedua tangannya menempel erat pada tubuh Hinata. Ditenggelamkannya kepala Hinata di dada bidangnya. Dan dengan jelas dapat dihirupnya aroma lavender dari rambut lembut si gadis surai indigo.

"Aku saja..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Sa-sabaku-_san_?" sahut Hinata lirih dengan keterkejutan dan kebingungannya menghadapi tingkah Gaara yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku saja yang mengabulkan permohonanmu."

"Lupakan dia... biarkan aku menggantikannya," masih dengan berbisik Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Sabaku-_san_, apa ma-mak..." belum selesai Hinata bertanya tapi dipotong oleh kalimat Gaara yang membuat Hinata merasa mendengar guntur di siang hari tanpa ada hujan.

"Aku menginginkanmu... aku menginginkanmu, Hyuuga!" desis Gaara tepat di telinga Hinata.

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, please!?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**BINTANG JATUH  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Presented by ookami**

_**Warning!** AU and standard applied_

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Umur 22 tahun<strong>_

"Bukannya sudah kuberitahu untuk menunggu di rumah saja!?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang baru saya mengajaknya bicara, "kau terlambat, Gaara!"

"Hn, maaf," ucap Gaara lirih sambil mendudukkan dirinya dibangku bersebelahan dengan Hinata, "motor si _baka_ tiba-tiba mogok, jadi aku bantu mengantarkannya ke bengkel."

"Namanya Naruto, bukannya si _baka,_" sahut Hinata sambil menatap Gaara dengan menyipit, "belajarlah untuk memanggil nama orang lain dengan benar.."

"Ck!" Gaara mendecak mendengar sahabat kuningnya dibela oleh Hinata, "kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Bukannya sudah kubilang tunggu di rumah saja! Di sini sepi, Hinata."

"Tapi langit malam sedang bagus-bagusnya," celoteh Hinata cemberut, "aku tidak mau kalau hanya melihatnya di balkon rumah."

"Tapi kau sendirian..."

"Di sini banyak bunganya, Gaara. Bisa saya sekalian jadi sumber inspirasiku, kan!?" sahut Hinata memotong ucapan Gaara yang belum selesai dikatakannya.

"Hah, kau ini..." Gaara mengembuskan nafas tanda kekalahannya.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang berkelap-kelip karena taburan bintang. Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Mereka hanya menatap langit dalam diam. Hanya hembusan nafas berat Gaara yang terdengar.

Hening beberapa waktu.

Dengan perlahan Gaara menggeser sebelah tangannya dan menyentuhkannya pada jemari Hinata. Digenggamnya telapak tangan mungil gadis itu. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Hinata menegang sesaat. Tapi keduanya masih diam dan tetap menatap langit malam.

Hinata tidak bergeming sesaat, dia hanya mencoba membalas genggaman Gaara yang menghangat di telapak tangannya.

"Jam berapa besok pesawatnya berangkat?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih dan nada yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Gaara.

"Jam 8 pagi," sahut Gaara datar.

"Hm, aku ada _meeting_ tim besok jam 08.30."

"Aku tahu," Gaara mengusapkan ibu jarinya perlahan pada punggung tangan Hinata. Tanda kalau dia mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan kembali sampai benar-benar bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa pengaruh dari nama belakang orang itu," ucap Gaara.

Hinata menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut, "memang harus begitu, dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah mungil Hinata. '_Senyum itu_' pikirnya, bagaikan air dingin segar di tengah gerahnya musim panas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, tapi aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri akan kembali ke hadapanmu suatu hari nanti."

"Gaara, kita sudah sering membahas ini..." ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, ku mohon jangan begini. Kalau kau terus mematahkanku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?" sahut Gaara sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Benar-benar gadis ini pikirnya. Tidakkah dia lihat apa yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun ini untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan dia perlu dukungan penuh dari Hinata untuk itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu bertahan. Kau tidak perlu bertahan, Gaara!" sahut Hinata dengan menatap serius ke wajah Gaara.

"Pergilah tanpa memikirkanku! Jangan jadikan aku beban!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada mantap.

Gaara terkesiap. Dilepasnya tangan Hinata. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sialan kau, Hinata Hyuuga!" desisnya, "beraninya kau berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menjadikanmu beban!" bentaknya.

"Aku yang menganggap begitu, aku beban bagimu!" Hinata balas menatap Gaara hanya saja kali ini dengan mata berkaca menahan airmata yang sedari tadi coba ditahannya, "sadarlah dengan posisimu, Gaara! Jangan mempersulit keadaan."

"Siapa yang mempersulit? Dan kenapa dengan posisiku? Sialan kau!" kembali Gaara membentak Hinata tanpa sadar, "Ibu dan saudaraku menyukaimu, Hinata! Apa yang kau takutkan!? Masalah si tua bangka itu biar aku yang urus, kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Ini tidak sesepele itu, Gaara!" rintih Hinata menahan isak tangisnya. Karena setelah bentakan Gaara yang terakhir dengan sukses membuat Hinata tidak sanggup lagi membendung airmatanya.

"Lalu apanya!?" desis Gaara frustasi melihat airmata Hinata.

Ditariknya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dibenamkannya wajah gadis itu di dadanya. Dibiarkannya Hinata menumpahkan airmatanya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu.

Kembali dapat dihirupnya aroma paling memabukkan sedunia. Aroma lavender yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuh gadis itu bagaikan obat penenang baginya. Seketika hatinya yang panas berubah menjadi menghangat karena aroma tersebut.

"Tidak cukup Gaara..." ucap Hinata setengah berbisik lirih dalam dekapan Gaara setelah tangisnya reda, "suka saja tidak cukup..."

"Aku mencintaimu. Bukan sekedar suka!" balas Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Gaara, "ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan meskipun kita saling mencintai."

Gaara terdiam, dia tahu Hinata belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin...buntuk sekarang kita tidak cocok bersama. Kau punya masa depan. Aku juga. Dan aku paling tidak ingin berharap banyak, Gaara. Terlalu sakit ketika itu tidak menjadi kenyataan" lanjut Hinata, membuat Gaara semakin memperat pelukannya pada Hinata seakan tidak ingin gadis itu tiba-tiba melepaskannya.

"Terus terang, aku tidak mau me-menyerah soal kita, Gaara," kembali Hinata terisak dalam pelukan Gaara. Gaara sendiri berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya sambil menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Gaara," ucap Hinata sambil merusaha menengadahkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap wajah Gaara, "Bi-bisakah kau memberiku waktu lagi?" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. "Selama apapun waktu yang kau butuhkan, akan aku tunggu."

"Te-terima kasih, Gaara." isak Hinata, "terima kasih karena mau mencoba hadir dalam kehidupanku. Tapi untuk sementara, pergilah tanpa beban. Gapai semua yang ingin kau capai."

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. "_This is not goodbye, right_?" bisik Gaara sambil menyentuh dagu mungil Hinata dan mendongakkannya.

_Emerald_ bertemu lavender.

Hinata menatap Gaara lama, menikmati betapa menghayutkannya mata pemuda itu.

"_Good bye, for now_," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Gaara tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil merona Hinata. Dia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Sambil berusaha menyerap dan menyimpan sebaik-baiknya kehangatan bibir mungil itu dalam memorinya. Karena dia tahu, dalam jangka beberapa tahun ke depan yang tidak bisa dipastikan sampai kapan, dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh dan menikmati bibir mungil itu lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Umur 28 tahun. Pertengahan Januari<strong>_

Hinata membuka matanya. Terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Susah payah dia berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan ruangan yang remang. Dapat dirasakannya semilir angin yang berhembus lembut dari arah balkon yang pintunya terbuka lebar. '_Ini kamarku'_ pikirnya.

Lagi. Terulang lagi. Kembali mimpi-mimpi itu hadir dalam lelapnya seperti potongan-potongan film pendek yang saling terurai dan muncul dengan _scene_ yang bercampur-campur. Kenangan dimasa lalu. Kenangan yang kebanyakan darinya ingin sekali dihapusnya.

Dapat diingatnya sepotong kejadian ketiga dia berumur 5 tahun, kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat sepanjang waktu dan diakhiri dengan perginya sang ayah dari rumah meninggalkan dirinya dan sang ibu. Dia tidak mengerti saat itu. Apa salah dia dan ibunya? Ayahnya tidak pernah bicara banyak saat masih tinggal dengannya. Begitu pula ketika mereka berpisah, ayahnya tidak pernah menengoknya. Sampai ketika dia berumur 10 tahun, barulah dia mengetahui penyebab ayahnya meninggalkan rumah mungil mereka.

Malu. Ya, karena malu telah memiliki putri cacat sepertinya. Ayahnya tidak terima dan selalu menyalahkan ibunya atas kecacatan dirinya. Teriris rasanya hati Hinata mengingat kenyataan itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun sang ayah tetap tak mau menerimanya.

Kenangan yang lain kembali menyerobot. Usianya 16 tahun kala itu, ibu yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya, satu-satunya yang melindungi dan membelanya dari cercaan dan ejekan orang-orang di sekitar. Menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sakit yang disebabkan karena harus bekerja membiayai hidupnya menyebabkan ibunya tidak bisa bertahan lama menghadapi kerasnya dunia.

Sejak saat itulah Hinata hidup sendiri di rumah mungilnya. Meskipun sang ayah akhirnya menawarkan diri membiayai hidupnya, tapi tetap saja orang tua itu tidak pernah mengajak Hinata untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kenangan-kenangan pahit dimasa mudanya itu terus hadir didalam lelapnya. Dan itu tentu saja sangat menggangu kehidupan tenang yang sedang coba dijalaninya sekarang.

Hinata mencoba menggerakkan badannya untuk bangun. Dia harus segera membasuh wajahnya dan meminum sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Agar kenangan-kenangan itu segera berlalu dari benaknya.

Ketika dia sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka perlahan dan seseorang menyalakan sakelar lampu kamar.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" nampak suaminya berjalan tergesa menghampirinya. Mengambil tempat di sampingnya sambil mengusap peluh di pelipisnya.

"Apa tadi aku pingsan lagi?" ucap Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu suaminya.

Suaminya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut panjang Hinata, "tadi Sakura datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Lagi-lagi aku merepotkannya," Hinata mengela nafas menyesal, "terlebih lagi dirimu."

"Tidak masalah, sayang. Sakura bilang kondisimu sekarang memang benar-benar harus _bed rest. _Tidak boleh lelah sedikitpun. Bahkan hanya sekedar melamun mencari inspirasi tulisanmu," ucap suaminya dengan tatapan menyipit mengancam.

Hinata tersenyum miris, "maafkan aku, tidak lagi deh," sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata membelai perut datarnya yang beberapa waktu lagi mungkin akan segera membuncit, "maafkan, _Kaa-san_ ya Nak, lain kali _Kaa-san_ akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Suaminya terkekeh mendengar celotehan Hinata yang terlihat lucu bicara pada perutnya sendiri.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar mandi. Kau ingin cuci muka, kan?" ajak suaminya.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan pada lengan kekar suaminya.

Ketika mereka melewati lemari buku di samping sofa. Hinata menghentikan langkah tertatihnya, "tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Dibukanya salah satu laci di lemari itu. Diambilnya sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku kecil berjilid manual tanpa sampul.

Hinata menyodorkan buku itu pada suaminya sambil tersenyum manis, "selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-_kun._"

Gaara terdiam menatap buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Ditatapnya istrinya dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan.

Hinata terkekeh, "aku tahu ulang tahunmu masih beberapa jam lagi. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menunggunya sampai jam 12 malam nanti untuk menyerahkan ini kan? kau pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku tidur lewat tengah malam," ucap Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara segera merengkuh tubuh istrinya. Dipeluknya hangat badan mungil Hinata.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih..." bisiknya lirih di telinga istrinya.

"Lalu tentang apa ini?" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan buku pemberian Hinata.

"Aku tau kau tidak begitu suka membaca, tapi aku tidak punya uang banyak sendiri untuk membelikanmu kado yang tidak ada duanya di dunia ini," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ja-jadi kupikir... kenapa tidak kubuat sendiri saja ka-kadonya," lanjut Hinata masih dengan wajah menunduknya, "kado yang tidak ada duplikatnya di dunia ini, bukan hasil ketikan, tapi tulisan tanganku sendiri. Jadi tidak ada salinannya dan biar hanya buku ini satu-satunya yang ada di dunia."

Gaara tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah pola istrinya ketika tersipu. Terlalu bahagia dia melihat rona merah favoritnya pada pipi _chubby_ istrinya itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya duluan isinya tentang apa?" tanya Gaara iseng sambil menyengir menggoda.

Hinata mendongak dan menatap langsung wajah pria yang baru setengah tahun ini menjadi suaminya, "itu tentang kita..." bisiknya.

Gaara terkesiap menatap istrinya.

"Cerita mulai dari permohonan bodoh pada bintang jatuh itu sampai cerita sekarang dimana kau yang sudah sudi menjadi pendampingku," lanjut Hinata masih dengan menatap suaminya.

"Cerita tentang bagaimana betapa beruntung dan bahagianya diriku ketika kau bersedia menjadi tempatku bersandar dan menerimaku apa adanya, ketika sebagian besar orang merusaha menghindari dan mencemoohku," ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca.

Dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dengan tanpa diperintah, luruhlah airmata dari kedua bola matanya. Bukan airmata kesedihan, tapi airmata kebahagian. Hinata menangis sambil tersenyum lebar

Gaara terkesima menatap wajah basah istrinya.

Segera direngkuhnya kembali tubuh itu. Dipeluknya dengan erat, "tidak perlu sayang, tidak perlu..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak perlu kado apapun," lanjutnya sambil membelai rambut indah Hinata, "cukup kehadiranmu di sisiku itu sudah merupakan hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Ditambah dengan calon anak kita, dengan adanya itu aku sudah tidak menginginkan apapun..."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara membuat Hinata semakin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh suaminya.

"Dan kupastikan seterusnya kau tidak perlu bintang jatuh untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu," ucap Gaara, "cukup dengan diriku... cukup pandang aku saja, Hinata..." bisiknya kembali di telinga Hinata, "maka, akan kukabulkan semua keinginanmu... apapun itu."

Hinata tersenyum dipelukan erat suaminya. Tidak bisa diungkapkannya perasaan yang sedang membuncah di dadanya. Betapa merasa luarbiasanya dia ketika penantian selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mengecap sedikit kebahagiaan akhirnya hadir dalam kehidupannya dalam bentuk seorang 'Sabaku Gaara' yang akhirnya sekarang menjadi pelindung dan tempatnya bergantung. Pria itu bersedia menerimanya apa adanya meskipun terhalang restu ayah Gaara. Tapi pria itu sanggup menerima konsekuensinya hanya demi berada di samping Hinata.

Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, asalkan ada Gaara di sampingnya. Maka dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi menyongsong masa depan meskipun dengan segala keterbatasan yang dimilikinya.

.

.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>_

**19 Januari 2014**

**S_elamat ulang tahun, Gaara-kun^^_**


End file.
